masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Morita M-201 Ape Maker
Disclaimer: This Article is based on Starship Troopers Film/TV Series Universe Canon and the Tabletop Game by Mongoose Publishing. A series of bullpup rifles used by the Federation prior to the Relay 314 Incident. The Morita M-201-A Ape Maker is a full powered, 7.62mm x 51mm automatic rifle (later reassigned as Assault Rifle) developed by Morita Arms Company as the standard issue omni-purpose battle rifle for the Federation military. Description Developed in 2219 AD, the M-201 went through a lengthy period of improvements and eventually got accepted into service in 2238 AD. By the time the First Bug War broke out, the Ape Maker was starting to show its age and was largely superseded by the more modern Morita TW-203-SA Smart Rifle series. Despite its obsolescence, The M-201 still remained in service with the Federation military, and become a popular civilian defense weapon. Its reliability in harsh conditions, modular design and a cheap production cost enabled the Ape Maker to remain in service much longer even when its chemical-combustion based design became largely inferior in terms of armor penetration comparing to micro-scaled mass accelerator firearms of the Citadel species. Its reliability, simplicity, and fragmentation bullet performance proved that chemical combustion weapons still remained relevant and has a niche position in the era of magnetic-accelerated weapons. However, even with its shortcomings, most particularly its obscene weight, the Ape Maker was generally praised by many military organizations, mercenary groups, and manufacturers. Soldiers liked it because of its effective medium range performance, and the excellent performance of its 7.62mm incendiary fragmentation ammunition, the manufacturers praised it because of its construction simplicity, operational reliability, and cheap production cost. Characteristics In combat service, the Ape Maker was noted to have a very high cyclic fire rate compared to other assault rifles of its era (800 rpm). This is due to the fact that its long range shield piercing and armor piercing capabilities are largely ineffective especially when the Federation faced against tougher enemies like the Bugs, hence it was a logical decision to offset its disadvantages by giving the gun a much higher rate of fire and better incendiary and fragmentation effects. The primary ammunition load for the Ape Maker included high-explosive incendiary tracer (HEI-T), armor piercing tracer (AP-T), and high explosive incendiary fragmentation (HEI-F). The Morita's lack of stopping power is also one of the factors that lead to the Federation general preferences of higher explosive and fragmentation contents in their ammunition to mitigate the disadvantages in armor piercing and shield disrupting capabilities. While it is a very effective anti-personel weapon, because of the varied circumstances the rifle served in, the standard-issue Morita Ape Maker, due to its high recoil and lack of good long-range stopping power is a poor weapon of choice against armored targets like the Arachnids. The gun, despite its adequate work during the First Bug War, was wholefully outdated by the time of the Petolemaic War, its use of chemical combustion technology making the rifle lacking in firepower that the Federation infantry needed in a firefight against technologically superior enemies of the Coven and the Fourth. Variants M-201-A "Ape Maker" Assault Rifle Mk I Standard-issue rifle of the Federation Army Mobile Infantry Corps, this rifle featured either a shotgun attachment, or a grenade launcher. It uses a bullpup feed system loaded with a 50 rounds magazine, while the shotgun has a pump action feed system which can be loaded with 10 slugs at max capacity. Extremely heavy, the rifle gained its nickname when its joked that you'd need to be an "ape" to hold the thing for long periods of time. M-201-C "Boy Toy" Carbine Carbine variant of the Ape Maker, features a shorter barrel and a lower 30 cartridge magazine, the Boy Toy lacks the magazine size and accuracy of its Ape Maker brother but more accurate and ergonomic when it comes to tactical flexibility. Its popularity with the recruits ensured the M-201 production line still continued after the Relay 314 Incident. As a light weight short carbine, the gun lacks mounts for underslung attachments that the original M-201-A have. M-201-S "Backbreaker" Marksman Rifle A variant with an attached telescopic sight on the handle and an improved barrel. This rifle is a Designated Marksman Rifle primarily used by Federation marksmen for high mobility fire support in an infantry squad. Its renowned for its ungodly weight, as the oversize telescopic sight and specialized ammunition make it significantly more heavy than even the Ape Maker. Becuase of this it gained the moniker, "Backbreaker". Gallery Morita_carbine.jpg|A Morita Boy Toy Carbine Morita_varients.jpg|Top,the Morita Ape Maker Bottom,the Morita Boy Toy SniperRifle7.jpg|M-210-S marksman rifle variant with sniper scope beb84805c158fb82337c242136de1881.jpg|Morita Ape Maker Battle Rifle b968fc1ded31a19d789a5002d41b9d99.jpg|Ape Maker Rifle seen from various angles 209462.jpg|Close-up shot of the Ape Maker rifle barrel and the shotgun barrel Category:Weapons Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Background Category:Military